


Ghosts of War

by guardofvariansbutt



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Based on Roleplay, Old man tries to take nice nap and gets woken by a war, Pre-patch spoilers, War of the Thorns, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardofvariansbutt/pseuds/guardofvariansbutt
Summary: After being told of a strange dream by a friend, Judicus plans to go to his home in Teldrassil to partake in a ritual to gather more information. He meets with ghosts who tell him of a startling vision about the war that is about to come.





	Ghosts of War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I plan to update this fic as the quest in game progresses. The direction of this fanfic is based heavily on in game roleplays.

The soft light of the Moonwell glowed in the night as Judicus approached. The night elf set his gear down with a soft sigh. He looked around to see he was all alone and hoped he would be for a few hours. Judicus opened his bag removing a sleeping mat and a potion. The potion was one he made to put him in a deep sleep, needed for the ritual he was about to perform. Lastly he removed a silver locket, inside would be a locket of purple hair. A favored memento of his as he hoped the original owner of the locket would come to visit him in his slumber, his daughter, Shidara. 

Shidara had passed years ago when his grandchildren were born, who were only still young children, but the pain of losing a child had been far from gone for Judicus and his wife. He spread the mat on the edge of the moonwell and sat down. He then took the potion and drank from it. Before the effects took place, Judicus changed to his cat form and layed down on the mat. Within a few moments he fell into a deep slumber. 

\--

Judicus was walking through a moonglow mist. Curious wisps approached him and circled him, as if inspecting the newcomer. He walked with care, knowing he was the visitor in this sacred place. As he came closer to the end of the trail he could see an opening, where a figure stood. 

He paused only a few feet away as he saw who it was; Shidara. His old heart filled with grief once more but he breathed heavy to keep his composure. She turned to face him and saw her face was just as mournful. 

“The next few moons will not be easy.” She spoke softly, as if reading his mind. “I suggest you and mother plan your move to Val’sharah quickly.” 

Judicus was a bit taken aback by how quick to the point she was but he had to remember that she was a spirit in his dreams at the moment, and she still was not living and breathing in the real world. 

“What is happening?” Judicus asked. 

“I'm no bronze dragon, I do not have all the answers of the future.” Shidara spoke. However she walked closer to her father and touched his forehead. 

Judicus was presented with a vision. He was reminded of the vision Effie had described to him. A great burning tree above a large city. He could smell the ash, feel the heat upon his face and hear mournful cries in the wind. The vision then flashed to Darkshore. A horde army charging through kaldorei forces, uprooting and tarnishing sacred ground. Judicus recoiled from the shock of it all and blinked as he glanced at Shidara. 

“That's all I'm able to show you.” She explained, though her voice was mournful now.  
Behind him he could hear distant war drums, rallying cries and cannon fire. He turned behind him, curious to the sounds but when looked back Shidara was gone. 

A echoing voice came from the tunnel where he came. “Sir, hello?” 

Judicus walked through the tunnel. 

“Mister druid, wake up.”

He walked through the thicket, a bright flash followed by him opening his eyes up to the real world. He looked around confused, hearing the same drums of war echoing in the forest he did in his dream. He saw a night elf woman in scouting gear shaking him awake. She looked concerned as she explained. “The horde is closing in on Darkshore, we need all abled bodies to report there.

This must have been what Shidara’s vision was about, he did see a horde army. However he was still shocked. 

“Right away,” Judicus said, not even bothering to change back to his elven form as he grabbed his bag with his teeth and sprinted towards the nearest town to get a flight to Darkshore.


End file.
